Libro: Tiempo
by sariah.romero
Summary: Hola a todos esta es una historia de Avatar la leyenda de korra Que pasaría si un día, Naga y Pabu encuentran un misterioso objeto, que les da al Nuevo Equipo Avatar la posibilidad de viajar al pasado? Que pasara cuando se encuentren con el avatar Aang y sus amigos? Korra podrá aprender Aire control? Los Hurones de fuego podrán jugar en la próxima temporada? Y que pasara cuando...


Hola a todos esta es una historia de Avatar la leyenda de korra

Que pasaría si un día, Naga y Pabu encuentran un misterioso objeto, que les da al Nuevo Equipo Avatar la posibilidad de viajar al pasado? Que pasara cuando se encuentren con el avatar Aang y sus amigos? Korra podrá aprender Aire control? Los Hurones de fuego podrán jugar en la próxima temporada? Y que pasara cuando tengan que enfrentar a una gran amenaza?

**Capitulo 1**

**Libro: Tiempo**

Korra se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento en posición, lista para pelear, frente a ella se encontraban Mako y Bolin, listos para pelear, ninguno estaba seguro de querer hacerlo especialmente Mako y Bolin, ambos coincidían que cuando Korra se enojaba, se enojaba, además Mako no quería lastimarla, Korra por su parte, no quería pelear con sus amigos, pero aun así tenia que mejorar sus habilidades de lucha, ademas que era pelear contra ellos o contra Tenzin. Los tres ya estaban en posición listos para comenzar a pelear.

Bolin fue el primero, moviendo el piso donde se encontraba Korra, la avatar brinco muy alto, tanto que alcanzaba a ver la estatua del avatar Aang, desde arriba, Korra comenzó a caer, sin siquiera darse cuenta pero, Mako si se dio cuenta, este estaba preocupado por la chica, e intentaba llamar la atención de Korra

-CUIDADO KORRA- grito Mako

Korra reacciono al escuchar su voz y se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo a gran velocidad

-USA EL AIRE CONTROL- gritaron Mako y Bolin al unísono,

Korra los escucho, pero seguía cayendo a gran velocidad, ella no savia que hacer, así que hizo lo primero que pensó, junto ambos brazos frente a ella y comenzó a caer aun mas rápido, cuando se acercaba a tierra serró sus ojos, tenia miedo de no lograrlo, pronto sintió una brisa, frente a ella cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que una gran bola de aire estaba entre ella y la gran piedra, Korra brinco hacia atrás y logro ponerse se pie, aliviando a sus amigos,

-lo logre- dijo Korra emocionada, aunque eso no duro mucho, cuando escucharon una voz -en realidad fui yo- dijo la voz, los tres amigos voltearon hacia el lugar donde venia la voz

-Tenzin- dijeron los tres al verlo

-tienes que practicar mas Korra- dijo el después se fue

-entonces no fui yo- dijo Korra un poco desilusionada

-sigamos con la practica- sugirió Bolin, -tu turno hermano- dijo Bolin

-enserio tengo que hacerlo?-pregunto Mako

-vamos Mako, es la única forma que aprenderé aire-control- dijo Korra

-losiento Korra, pero no quiero lastimarte- dijo Mako de brazos cruzados, haciendo seña que no cambiaria su decisión.

-además podríamos causar un incendio- concluyo el joven maestro fuego, aunque Korra no estaba muy deacuerdo con lo que dijo sobre que causaría un incendio, se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos, entonces Pabu se subió al hombro de Bolin y este comenzó a hablar con el hurón-panda rojo –concuerdo contigo Pabu, estos dos son imposibles-dijo el, y Korra y Mako seguían enojados, entonces Bolin seguía hablando con Pabu –Si Pabu, yo también lo creo, pelean demasiado- dijo, mientras Korra y Mako escuchaban todo –bueno, creo que será mejor que los dejemos que sigan discutiendo, verdad Pabu?- dijo Bolin a su tierna mascota, entonces Bolin y Pabu se alejaron, dejándolos a solas, pasaron minutos, y ni uno se dirigía la palabra, había un gran silencio, que ninguno de los dos soportaba mas así que hablaron

-Korra? Mako?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-losiento Korra- se disculpo Mako, Korra volteo hacia el y le dijo –Mako, no tienes que disculparte, yo debo hacerlo- dijo Korra

-debí entender que solo querías protegerme- dijo Korra

Mako abrazo a Korra

-gracias por protegerme- siguió ella

-siempre lo haré- dijo Mako

Después de unos minutos se separaron y a Korra se le ocurrió una idea

-y, quieres ir a dar un paseo a Ciudad Republica?-pregunto Korra

-vamos- dijo Mako

Korra comenzó a chiflar, para llamar a Naga, pero esta no llegaba

-que raro, siempre llega cuando le llamo- dijo Korra desconcertada

-tal vez, salio a pasear también- dijo mako

-no lo creo, ella no sale, sin que yo le diga- dijo Korra

-entonces hay que buscarla, seguro esta jugando por ahí- dijo Mako

Entonces Korra y Mako, comenzaron a buscarla por la isla, a pesar de que la isla es un poco grande, tenían una gran ventaja; Naga también era grande, porloque seria fácil encontrarla, ellos seguían su búsqueda por la isla, cuando un gran montón de tierra callo sobre ellos. –que paso?-pregunto Mako

-talvez fue Bolin- sugirió Korra

-porque crees que fue Bolin?- pregunto Mako

-bueno, no hay muchos maestros tierra por aquí, que digamos- dijo Korra, entonces de la nada Mako comenzó a reír

-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Korra, confundida

-creo que encontré a tu maestro tierra- dijo Mako aun riendo

Korra lo veía extrañada, pues no entendía a que se refería, entonces voltio hacia la dirección, donde miraba Mako y ahí vio a –Naga-llamo korra, a su perra osa-polar, Naga se encontraba excavando con la ayuda de Pabu, parecía que ambos animales buscaban algo, Korra chiflo nuevamente, para llamar la atención de su amiga, lo cual no logro,

-que le ocurre?- pregunto Mako

-no lo se, jamás se havia portado así- dijo Korra

Ambos animales parecían estar muy concentrados en lo que hacían, para notar la presencia de Mako y Korra, ambos maestros se acercaron a ver que es lo que buscaban, entonces Naga, comenzó a agitar su cola y Pabu bajo al agujero, minutos después salio del agujero y sostenía un medallón, Pabu corrió hacia Mako, subiendo a su hombro y entregandoles el medallón que encontraron enterrado Korra y Mako comenzaron a observar el medallón en sus manos.


End file.
